Jack Reacher
|distributor = Paramount Pictures |editor = Kevin Stitt |cinematographer = Caleb Deschanel |music by = Joe Kraemer |studio = TC Productions Skydance Productions}} Jack Reacher (previously titled One Shot) is a film adaptation of the 2005 novel One Shot by Lee Child. Written and directed by Christopher McQuarrie, the film stars Tom Cruise as the title character. It was released on December 21, 2012. Plot Summary A city is thrown into chaos following a shooting that leaves five dead. What at first seems like a simple case to solve becomes complicated when the accused requests that Jack Reacher be put on the case.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Reacher_(film)#cite_note-4 When a handful of people are shot dead on a cold morning, all of the evidence pointed to one man. Smart, tactful, and a soldier in every sense of the word, he gets taken into custody. After an eternity, the man writes only a simple message; GET JACK REACHER. No one knows this person, who he is, where he comes form, or even if he exists. This fact, however, matters little as Jack (Tom Cruise) is already on his way. Previously a soldier himself, Reacher seems to know the other shooter. There have been many killings lately, and while reacher tends only to himself, he emerged from the shadows based solely on the recent killings. Yes; they have the right man, and Reacher knows it. Reacher arrives only to find him in a Coma; the questions pour on as the attorney drowns Jack with interrogations, only to ultimately agree to hire him as an investigator per her client's request. As the sole suspect gets brought it, Reacher sees through his too-perfect crime. Story holes are overturned and all is questioned; Reacher will not stop observing until he gets to the bottom of everything. Searching for the truth won't be easy, but Reacher is not an ordinary man. His justice drives him, and the challenge of the enemy keeps him on his wits. He's going to need every bit of strength he has to expose those that are guilty. *Based on the bestselling novel by Lee Child. Cast *Tom Cruise as Jack Reacher *Rosamund Pike as Helen Rodin *Richard Jenkins as Alex Rodin *Robert Duvall as Cash *David Oyelowo as Emerson *Michael Raymond-James as Linsky *James Martin Kelly as Rob Farrior *Nicole Forester as Nancy Holt *Alexia Fast as Sandy *Joseph Sikora as James Barr *Jai Courtney *Werner Herzog as The Zec Production Notes *It was filmed entirely on location in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Reception Before the film has even been released, many fans of Lee Child's Jack Reacher books, on one of which the film is based, are very upset with the casting of Tom Cruise, some vowing not to see the film at all. In the books, the titular character is described as "6'5" tall (1.96m) with a 50-inch chest, and weighing between 210 and 250 pounds (100–115 kg). He has ice-blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He has very little body fat, and his muscular physique is completely natural" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Reacher However, However, In an interview with the BBC, Lee Child said that it would be impossible to find a suitable actor to play the giant Reacher and that it is impossible to recreate the feel of the book on the big screen, but Cruise had the talent to make an effective Reacher.http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/entertainment-arts-14246226 Video Gallery Video:Jack Reacher - Official Trailer (HD)|"Trailer" Video:Jack Reacher (2012) - Theatrical Trailer 2 for Jack Reacher|"Trailer 2" Video:Jack Reacher (2012) - Featurette Lee Child|Featurette" Posters Jack Reacher.jpeg JackReacher_009.jpg JackReacher_001.jpg JackReacher24.jpg Production Stills JackReacher_002.jpg JackReacher_003.jpg JackReacher_004.jpg JackReacher_005.jpg JackReacher_006.jpg JackReacher_007.jpg JackReacher_008.jpg JackReacher1.jpg JackReacher2.jpg JackReacher3.jpg JackReacher4.jpg JackReacher5.jpg JackReacher6.jpg JackReacher7.jpg JackReacher8.jpg JackReacher9.jpg JackReacher10.jpg JackReacher11.jpg JackReacher12.jpg JackReacher13.jpg JackReacher14.jpg JackReacher15.jpg JackReacher16.jpg JackReacher18.jpg JackReacher17.jpg JackReacher19.jpg JackReacher20.jpg JackReacher21.jpg JackReacher22.jpg JackReacher23.jpg References Related Links Official site Facebook Twitter IMDB de:Jack Reacher Category:2012 films Category:Films based on novels Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Crime Category:2012 Films Category:2012 in film Category:Films produced by Tom Cruise Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount films Category:2010s films Category:2010s action films Category:Action thriller films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:Detective films